The invention relates in general to the manufacture of chocolate and in particular it relates to a method of and a control device for dosing lecithin or similar emulsifier in chocolate mass processed in a continuously operating plant which includes a weighing device for detecting the weight rate of flow of the chocolate mass, and a continuously operating dosing pump arrangement for the lecithin.
For continuous dosing of lecithin in a chocolate mass it has been known to change the dosage by adjusting the rotary speed of a pump operating as a dosing apparatus.
Known are also dosing pumps in which the measured quantity or the dose is changed in dependency on the piston stroke.
Both prior art arrangements for adjusting dosage have the disadvantage that they necessitate costly regulating technology for matching the continuous changes of the weight rate of the flow of the chocolate mass. Moreover, there occur dosing inaccuracies due to fluctuations in the rotary speed of the dosing pump.